Digimon Data Squad:The Rebirth of the Angel!
by SolarCarol
Summary: DATS is back in an all new adventure! A girl gets sucked into a computer, and has ended up in the Digital World! She soon meets some new friends has to stay there and fight to save the worlds in order to get back home. Will she and DATS succeed or fail?
1. The Begining

Digimon Data Squad

The rebirth of the angeL

Angelina, known as Angel, is quite a curious kid. How does she get that cherry red short hair? And those sparkling blue eyes? What about her rosey cheeks, lips, and smile? And her personality, such perserverence! But there is something you should know, she's about to come face to face with the reality of a digital world. And, the reality of her new life with,

Digimon.

...

"Alright class! Time to put away your text books! Yes, that's it. Now we shall wait till the bell rings. _Brrriiinnng!_ Oh, what do you know? There it is! See you all tomorrow!" the teacher packed her things and left, so did the other classmates, except Angel.

She sat on her desk chewing on the tip of her pencil. She thought about the essay infront of her and how she's gonna finish it.

_Oh, what am I gonna do?_ She thought,_ the essay is due tomarrow and I hadn't researched yet! Why me? Wish mom and dad were-_ Angel paused. She had forgotten. They _weren't_ here. Ever since that accident in the computer lab, Angel was all alone. Now after that, things had gotten a bit strange around town. Some people say, monsters came out of no where and started attacking people. She hadn't met one luckly.

Angel sighed and put away her stuff. She then headed for the computer lab.

"If I'm gonna get some things done I might as well use the school's computers." she said to herself. When she reached the room, no one was there.

"Mr. Mukoyo? Mr. Mukoyo, I'm gonna use the computers for a while if you don't mind!" Angel went to the nearest computer and started to work.

In what seemed like two hours, she was done,"Done! Few. Hey, what's this?" Angel clicked on a web pop up and it read,"Do you want to open a portal to the Digital World? Digital World? What's that?"

_Flash!_

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room!

"What's happening? Kwwaaaaaaah!" Angel suddenly got sucked into the computer screen and in a second, disappeared.

All was left was the blinking of the computer screen, and the darkness of the lab...


	2. Ryder

Digimon Data Squad

The rebirth of the angeL

Angel slowly opened her eyes. She was in a green forest on a large uncovered area. There were steep cliffs, no more than a yard high that had some machines attached to them, and the sky had wierd objects flying around. Where in the world was she? Or _what_ world was she in? Angel slowly stood up.

"Hello? Anyone here? I-I really need to get home? Can someone tell me where it WENT?" she started to look around the forest, but stopped in a thought of getting lost.

"Great, stuck in the middle of no where, and I have absolutly no idea what I did! Hey, what's this thing?"

Angel held up a black divice around her neck. It was very high tech due to it's features, and it won't stop blinking.

"How do you, turn this off?" she started to shake it around, but no use.

All of a sudden, there was a rustle.

Angel turned around,"Who's there?" she asked, but there was no reply.

Then, a figure bursted out of the bushes in front of her.

Angel screamed and scrambled back. What she saw was a blue, dog thing, that had black gloves and bandanna. He was also pretty mad.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" it demanded.

"I-I-I." stammered Angel. What is that thing? And, what does it want with her?

"I said," repeated the creature. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm student," said Angel nervously. "And I don't know why I'm here!"

"You don't?" asked the thing.

"Yes, can you tell me what this place is?"

"What? You don't know?" asked the creature irritated. "What a pethetic human! This, is the Digital World! And you're in the Data Forest!"

"Digital, World? Data Forest?" said Angel. She looked all around her. It did look like the name it belongs too, but how do you get out?

"Now would you kindly leave?" demanded the creature.

"But I don't know how," said Angel. "I just got here, and, I don't think I belong to this world."

"Of course you don't, humans belong to the Human World. And you don't know how do get out? What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" snapped Angel, feeling a bit braver.

"Heh, suit yourself," said the creature. "I'm Ryder, a Gaomon as you can see. And I don't like people tresspassing into my territory!"

"Ryder huh? Well, I'm Angelina, but you can call me Angel." Angel kindly stuck her hand out to shake, but the Gaomon pushed it away.

"Look, I'm not here to play friends," he said,"now-" before he could finish, a giant figure stepped out of no where. It was all black, and was some sort of shadey demon that Angel saw once in her bible at home. It started to snap it's mouth and claw the air. Then, it spotted the two.

"What is that?" shouted Angel.

"How should I know?" said Ryder.

The creature started to rush towards them, beady red eyes and a dark space like mouth, reaching towards them.

"Dodge!" shouted Ryder, they both got out of the way and the creature missed.

"Come on, run!" said Ryder, and he went in the path.

"Okay, okay!" said Angel franticly. Never in her life did she had to run so fast to catch up to Ryder, and excape that hideous thing! All of a sudden, Ryder stopped.

"Dead end!" said Ryder. In front of him was a high cliff, that was too high to jump, and too steep to climb.

Angel looked back, the creature was gaining on them, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know, fight I guess." Ryder put up his fists to fight.

"I don't think that'll do you any good!" suggested Angel.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" snapped Ryder.

"Use the Digivice!" said a voice.

Angel and Ryder looked up on the cliff and saw a boy, wearing red, white, and blue clothes, brown shaggy hair, and had a yellow lizard with him. He was smirking down at them.

Angel looked down to the divice around her neck,"You mean this one?"

"Yeah, now you and that Gaomon gotta digivolve! So do it!"

"But how?"

"Look in deep inside you to find the strength you need, then, put it with the digivice, and say Digivolve!"

"Okay!" said Angel. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Meanwhile, the creature must have caught up, and was fighting Ryder. She could here the attacks, but she must concontrate, but what was she looking for?

Then, she heard the cries of Ryder. She opened her eyes, and saw that the creature slashed him, and Ryder fell back, collapsed.

"Ryder!" shouted Angel, and rushed towads him. She knelt down, and said,"Ryder! Are you okay? I'm sorry, you should go, go!"

"I don't run away from fights." he said meekly.

Angel looked up to the creature who was towering her, ready for more fighting. Angel grew small, but somehow, she began to feel angry, much angry at the creature. Then, she stood up and said,"Get away you monster!" she then held up her fist. There was a wierd glow in it. She opened her hand in a claw possition, and there was dark black energy coming out from it. She held up her digivice and said,"DIGIVOLVE!" she pressed the top, and out came a burst of energy.

The energy was so strong, Angel could've fell over, but she didn't. Then, she heard Ryder say something, but couldn't quite make out the words. When the light was gone, in front of her, was another creature, a wolf like creature with a black scarf, blue fur and razor sharp claws and teeth. It must be Ryder.

"Ryder?" asked Angel.

The creature slightly turned his head to smile at her, then it turned to the creature.

"Spiral Blow!" shouted Ryder, and out from his mouth, formed a tornado! It grew bigger, then it thrusted at the black creature.

The creature howled and shrieked till finally, it broke into peices, and disappeared.

"That, was great!" shouted Angel. Then, she gasped as Ryder started to glow, and shrank back, into a Gaomon.

"Angel! Are you okay?" asked Ryder, rushing over to her.

"No, are you okay? You fought that monster with every once of your body! That was amazing!"

"Well, it was nothing when I digivolved into Gaogamon," said Ryder. "I didn't know you had it in you, because of your freaked out state back at the area."

"Yeah," said Angel. She then remembered something. She turned back to the boy up on the cliff."Thanks! Who are you?"

The boy smiled, and jumped down with his lizard. He stuck the landing, and and looked up,"I'm Marcus Damon, and this is my partner Aguman! We're part of the DATS team."

"DATS? What's that?" asked Angel.

"DATS is a secret organization that kicks evil digimon's butt, and keeps our two worlds safe. We saved the world once and closed down the digigates that lead to this world, but now there's a new path and some new enemies, so we're up and at it again!"

"Cool!" replied Angel. "But, um, how do I get home?"

"Easy, you go to Digi-Central!" said Marcus's Aguman.

"That's right, but," Marcus had a smile on his face. "I saw that Gaogamon. That was very powerful. Only one shot and it obliderated that thing! I was wondering."

"Wondering what?" asked Angel.

"I was wondering if you would stay here and help DATS. We could really use that sort of help."

"No, I want to go home." said Angel.

"Hey, I know where the Digi-Central is. I'll take you there!" said Ryder.

"Thanks." said Angel. Somehow, she felt connected with this Gaomon.

"Well, I'll lead you at it. But if you want to change your mine, I'll be at the Digi-Central too." and with that, Marcus and Aguman dashed away.

"So, are you coming?" asked Ryder, walking away.

Angel nodded happily and followed. Where ever that Central is, she's ready for it.


End file.
